Daughters
by gretelbug
Summary: An emotionally exhausted Lois cried herself to sleep that night in Clark's arms. They ended up not getting any work done at all...but he didn't mind. Lois had opened up to him that evening like never before.


Title: Daughters

Rated: All ages.

Disclaimer: don't own any of this.

Distribution: tell me first.

A/N: Hehe, wrote this fic while taking a break from writing my other one. It's a one-shot, and I have no plans to continue it. I just had to get this out of my system. I love John Mayer's song "Daughters" and I wanted to somehow use it in a Clois fic. So, even though the title's kinda off, I hope you like it. Comments will be MUCH appreciated. Sorry if it sucks,eh? LOL, you guys rock D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clark Kent sat at his desk at the Daily Planet, completely immersed in the task at hand. He had an article due the next morning, and he knew that Lois would kill him if he didn't finish his work before then. Lois Lane, his partner in crime (Not entirely true. They wrote articles together), had become sick with the flu the previous afternoon, and had left Clark to do all the typing and editing alone.

To be fair, Lois DID want to continue working even though she was pretty sick, but Clark wouldn't hear of it. He took away her laptop, disconnected her home computer, and even bribed one of the workers at Lois' apartment to call him if she dared to wander outside. Of course, maybe that was too much, but Clark knew Lois would do anything to be near her job. Even though her body was aching, and her head felt like it weighed a ton, she always put her writing first. Especially now that they were near a deadline.

After Clark had finished doing all he could to make sure Lois wouldn't be able to get out, he told her of the arrangements. She had been furious. Pouting in true Lane fashion, she had slammed the door in his face. Clark didn't mind that she was still a bit miffed at him for forcing her to get some rest. She'll thank him one day. Besides, he was getting used to the arguments that took place between them every twenty-four hours.

Clark stopped in the middle of the last paragraph in his article, and leaned back into his chair with a sigh. As much as he missed working with Lois during late nights like these, he didn't want her walking around the newsroom in a complete daze. Clark knew her sickness wouldn't affect him, but she needed the rest. Plus, it gave him time to try analyzing his feelings for her for the thousandth time.

Over the past year that Clark had been working at the Daily Planet, he came to discover that he was beginning to fall hopelessly in love. Yes...falling hopelessly in love...with his job.

No, just kidding.

..He was falling in love with none other than his partner, Lois Lane.

_..I know a girl_

_She puts the color inside of my world.._

Feisty, quick-witted, stubborn, non-compromising, hard-working, beautiful Miss Lois Lane. Of course, half the males working in the newsroom were in love with her (or thought they were). They were just too scared to ask her out. The few reporters at the Planet who had attempted to flirt with Lois only received cold stares or gales of laughter that made their efforts appear stupid. The even fewer, malicious bunch who had the rare honor of going out on a date with her always returned to work the next morning with either a limp or a black eye.

Clark, who had seen the consequences of trying to get it on with Lois, decided to play it safe. Although he was ready to give up on her ever feeling the same way for him sometimes, he always held on. Clark was, in the words of the great Olivia Newton-John: "Hopelessly devoted." Lois was different, and only a fool wouldn't see that. From the first day she had stepped into his life back in Smallville, he knew she was special...In her own mean, sarcastic, always-ready-with-a-comeback way.

Though he had found her extremely annoying in their teenage years, he now found her irresistible. Lois' beauty had matured (Clark had thought that she couldn't get any more attractive. Well, surprise,surprise), and her charm, sarcasm, and wit had been honed to perfection over the years. She was always ready to shatter Clark's hopes, and then help build them up again. When he was feeling blue or moody, Lois was the only one who could cheer him up or challenge him to an argument that would make him forget about WHAT he was moody about in the first place.

_..She's just like a maze_

_Where all of the walls all continually change.._

Lois was complicated. Though he had tried many times, Clark (with all his super strength) just couldn't get through her rock-hard exterior. Lois kept all things personal to herself, opening to no one but to her close cousin, Chloe. You'd think with how long they'd known each other, and with everything they had gone through, she would have learned to open up to Clark. But she didn't. He wasn't allowed that rare and special privilege.

_And I've done all I can_

_To stand on her steps with my heart in my hands.._

It was no secret that Clark had something for Lois. It seemed everyone but Lois herself knew about his ruthless efforts in trying to woo her. Or maybe she did know, but enjoyed the feeling of power she held over Clark. Now that he thought about it, having your partner head-over-heels in love with you was a great advantage when it came to work. But Lois wouldn't do anything like that, Clark thought. Though she could be a bit cold sometimes, Lois was a good person.

But what Clark couldn't understand was why Lois could never feel the same for him. While half the males in the newsroom were in love with her, practically half of the female population in the newsroom was infatuated with him. The men envied Clark for getting to spend large amounts of time with Lois, and the ladies envied Lois...whom, they knew, Clark was totally in love with.

Was it his manner? The way he held himself? His career? His GLASSES? Maybe if I took them off, she'd actually start paying more attention to me Clark sarcastically thought. He always found the time to think about the reasons why Lois didn't seem to care for him in that way. Would he EVER be good enough?

_..Now I'm starting to see_

_Maybe it's got nothing to do with me.._

Clark's eyes closed as remembered what had happened the previous weekend. He and Lois had agreed to meet in her apartment, since they still had some late-night work to do. But after he had knocked on Lois' door, he was met with an angry, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Lois?" Clark had worriedly said, putting an ear to the door. With his super hearing, he heard her sobbing. "Are you all right?"

"..Clark?"

She had sounded so helpless, so alone, that Clark knew he had to get to her. He used his strength to break the lock on her door, and stepped inside. He knew Lois would probably tell him off him for not asking if she was decent or not before coming in, but the tears in her voice had caused Clark to panic. He had to make sure she was all right. And if she wasn't, he wanted to help MAKE her all right.

When Clark walked into the room, he found that all the lights were out, and Lois was nowhere to be seen.

"Lois?" Clark tried again.

"Over here," Lois' voice croaked out. Clark reached out to turn on a lamp, and as soon as there was light in the room, he found Lois sitting on the couch. She was still dressed in her business suit, but her white blouse was un-tucked and unbuttoned at the top, giving it a disheveled appearance. Clark saw that some of Lois' eye make-up had leaked down her cheeks along with the tears she had attempted to wipe away. She now looked at him with a red nose and watery eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she quietly asked, looking everywhere but at him.

"We were supposed to work tonight, remember?"

"Oh..Yeah. I forgot," Lois replied, rubbing at her eyes.

Clark slowly walked across the room, laid his overcoat on a nearby chair, and sat down next to her. They were silent for a full five minutes. Clark felt like she needed some time alone, but he wasn't about to get up and leave while Lois continued to cry her eyes out. He turned his head to take a look at her, and found that she was trying hard not to burst into tears again. "Lois?" he asked, concerned.

As soon as he had spoken her name, Lois flung herself into his arms and sobbed uncontrollably into his dress shirt. "Oh, Clark," she cried. "I tried calling Chloe but she wouldn't answer her cell phone..she wasn't at work..I didn't know what to do...I was all alone, and..and...I HATE HIM..."

_Oh, you see that skin?_

_It's the same she's been standing in_

_Since the day she saw him walking away_

_Now she's left_

_Cleaning up the mess he made_

Clark wrapped his arms around Lois' trembling form and rubbed a comforting hand on her back as he slowly rocked her back and forth. As he waited for Lois to stop crying, he leaned back into the couch and she let him cradle her head in his strong arms as she lay on his lap. Tears streamed down her face as she muttered through clenched teeth, "I hate him...I hate him.."

"Who do you hate?" Clark calmly asked, his arms still wrapped around her. Lois was holding on to his sleeve for dear life.

Lois sniffled before answering. "Who do you think, Clark?" she said. "My father."

_Boys, you can break_

_You'll find out how much they can take.._

Clark wasn't surprised. Each time the old General Sam Lane would try making contact with his daughter (which was almost five times a month) , it always resulted in a quarrel. The main problem was Lois' younger sister and the general's youngest daughter: Lucy. Although she was already a full-grown adult, Lucy was far from mature. She was still the stubborn, irresponsible little girl she had always been. Although Lois spent years trying to track her down, she came to find out that her sister never stayed in one place too long. The general didn't have that much of a success over the years either, and in his frustration, he would ring Lois up and blame everything on her. Lois should have done this, Lois should have done that, Lois wasn't looking hard enough, Lois really didn't care. Frankly, Lois was sick of it all, and that night, she decided that she couldn't take anymore.

_Boys will be strong_

_And boys soldier on_

_But boys would be gone without warmth from _

_A woman's good, good heart_

Mrs. Lane had died when Lois was still very young. But she was old enough to remember everything. After her death, Sam Lane tried to raise his daughters the only way he knew how: in strict military fashion. Being raised by an overbearing father who scrutinized your every movement and decision did not do much good to Lois and her sister. It caused the eldest to rebel, and the youngest to be bitter.

_On behalf of every man_

_Looking out for every girl_

_You are the god and the weight of her world.._

As Lois told Clark in between sobs about the conversation she had had with her father that evening, Clark gritted his teeth. Sometimes, he just wanted to walk into General Lane's office and give him a tongue lashing. Didn't he understand that Lois was just one woman? It wasn't her fault that Lucy refused her family's help and avoided their desperate attempts in contacting her. When it came right down to it, it was the general's fault. He was never there for his daughters. Sure, he was there physically and financially, but never emotionally. Sam loved Lois and Lucy, Clark was sure, but he just didn't know how to express it.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

_Girls become lovers who turn into mothers_

_So mothers be good to your daughters, too_

An emotionally exhausted Lois cried herself to sleep that night in Clark's arms. They ended up not getting any work done at all, which was one of the main reasons Clark was up at midnight catching up. But he didn't mind. Lois had opened up to him that evening like never before. Although she did leave Clark quite puzzled when she came waltzing into work the next morning as if nothing had happened.

But while Clark was pouring himself a cup of coffee during his afternoon break, he felt a pair of arms slip around his torso in a tight hug, and someone pressing a cheek into the back of his shirt.

"Thanks, Smallville," a soft voice sounded from behind him.

It was Lois. Her arms remained hugging him for a while, as her head rested on his back. Clark smiled and patted the hands clamped around his stomach. "You're welcome," he softly replied, not turning around. Lois released her hold a few seconds after that, and before Clark knew it, she was socking his arm, barking at him for not investigating their story thoroughly enough. Well, so much for emotional moments Clark had thought.

"..Oh, and Clark?" Lois had added, after she was finished scolding him about his investigative reporting skills. "Make sure to wash the shirt you wore last night at LEAST twice in a row."

Clark gave her a questioning look. "..Why's that?"

Lois grinned at him before replying, "Because I smudged my extra-hold, lash-thickening, stretch and separate mascara on it."

Clark groaned. "..LOIS!.."

"Hey, you're LUCKY my eyeliner was waterproof."

And then she was gone with a flip of her hair.

Clark smiled smugly to himself as he thought about that day. He remembered how warm and jittery he had felt when Lois hugged him from behind. He sighed to himself. Would he always be like this? Getting excited at her slightest touch, getting dizzy when he got a whiff of her perfume, feeling like he was in heaven each time she smiled at him?

Before Clark could think further, however, he heard a noise come from the other side of the room. His ears and eyes alert, Clark stood up and began scanning his surroundings. He was just about to use his x-ray vision, when he heard someone coughing a few feet away from him. Clark spun around.

"Lois?"

Lois came walking up, dressed in a cream colored, tight-fitting blouse, a brown pencil skirt, and heels. Her dark, shoulder-length hair was swept up into a messy ponytail, and Clark was reminded of the days when she had kept her hair up like that when they were still kids. Lois was blowing her nose into a handkerchief. God, she still looks gorgeous even when she's sick Clark thought. Then he mentally slapped himself.

"Lois," he began in a stern voice, as he stood to his fullest height, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home, rest--"

"Oh, hush, farm boy," Lois said, taking a seat on his desk beside his computer. She blew into her handkerchief again.

Clark sat back down in front of his computer, but kept his eyes on the woman sitting on his desk. "So..." he asked, nodding his head slowly, "...How'd you manage to get out?"

Lois shrugged after wiping her nose again. "Oh. That was easy. I took a shot gun, see, and I threatened to shoot that bell boy you paid to look after me. He didn't want to go out without a fight, so I ended up having to use my martial arts skills, and beat the heck out of him," she said, matter-of-factly.

Clark raised his eyebrows. "Really?" he asked.

"Nah," Lois shook her head and coughed into her kerchief. "Actually, I used my super psychiatric abilities, gave him some advice on how to ask this girl he liked out on a date, and offered him twenty dollars. Then he agreed to let me out."

"You gave him a TWENTY?"

Lois glared. "Well, it sure beat your TEN, didn't it?"

Clark sighed and shook his head. "Lois, you shouldn't be here. How are you going to get better if you don't take a break?" he asked.

Lois rolled her eyes. "Clark, you KNOW you can't write half a decent article without me. (It was Clark's turn to roll his eyes.) I mean, you should be thanking me! Think about it, I left the warm comfort of my home and bed to come out and ASSIST you!"

"You came out to assist me...or to take over?" Clark asked, his arms crossed over his broad chest.

Lois gaped at him. "Oh, Clark," she said, putting a hand over her heart. "You know, that REALLY hurts." Her eyes shifted to his computer monitor. "Ooh, is that your last paragraph? Move over, lemme see."

Clark rolled his eyes again as Lois peered over at his computer screen and shooed him out of his own chair. He ended up having to watch her read his entire article, make a lot of discouraging comments, and then pat him on the back, telling him to continue. "Preeetty good, Smallville," she said, sitting on the old couch near their desks. It had been placed there many years ago for tired reporters to lounge on, but it was barely used.

"'Pretty good'?" Clark asked, before sitting back down in his chair. "You just told me that I made about ten spelling mistakes, didn't stay on topic, and that I switched tenses fifty times!"

"Well, did you?"

"NO!"

"Then what are you so worked up about?" Lois closed her eyes as she curled into a ball on the couch. "Geez, you take everything too seriously, Smallville."

Clark groaned and turned back to his computer screen. He put his fingers to the keyboard and spent the next half hour putting the finishing touches to his article. When he turned around in his chair to ask Lois to read it, he found her already fast asleep on the couch.

Clark took his overcoat that was hanging on the back of his chair and walked over to where she lay. He kneeled next to the couch and draped his coat over her sleeping form. He took a deep breath and let it out as he watched her sleep, suddenly wishing that he could take away all her worries and fears. Lois didn't deserve to have too much drama in her life, and yet that was what she had to put up with every day.

Clark's mind went back to what he was thinking about before Lois walked in. She NEVER went beyond flirting with him. They'd had their near kisses, true, but they just never happened. Now, Clark knew why. She was afraid of getting hurt again. She was afraid Clark would just add to her many burdens, most of which was caused by her own father.

_So fathers be good to your daughters_

_Daughters will love like you do_

Clark made a promise right then and there that he would prove to Lois that he would never dream of hurting her. He would try to let her see that he'd always be there no matter what. He'd show her that things WILL eventually work out with her dad, even though the future didn't look too bright at the moment. Clark decided that he would take it slowly, but surely. He would try to make her see the truth behind his intentions. Clark loved her, and he wanted her to know. He didn't care how long it took, he was willing to wait forever. To earn Lois' love...it was worth it.

Pushing a strand of stray hair away from her face, Clark caressed her soft cheek with his hand. Then, ever so slowly, he pressed his lips to the top of her head, closing his eyes and deeply inhaling her intoxicating scent. He was so tired of expressing his love for her like this. Lois was always either unconscious from some accident, or fast asleep when Clark would have the courage to stroke her cheek or touch her hair. Hopefully, he wouldn't have to steal these kinds of moments for long.

Clark got up, walked over to his chair, and slowly rolled it up to the couch. He then settled down in it and decided to spend the night doing one of his favorite pastimes: watching Lois sleep. He'd fly her back to her apartment later on, but right now, he just wanted to stare at the woman he was so hopelessly in love with.

_I know a girl..._

_She puts the color inside of my world._


End file.
